Always Kiss Me Goodnight
by Exiled-spirit
Summary: They were forced to run. Even with Ozai dead, the Firenation still ruled over much of the Earthkingdom, and Azula had taken the throne. The war was far from over. Tophaang, Zutara, slight Tyokka
1. The Past

Ch.1 The Past

They were forced to run. Aang had defeated Firelord Ozai; the tyrant's last words were "Kill them all." TyLee, Sokka, Aang, Toph, Katara, and Zuko were forced to flee. They made it out of the Firenation on Appa, and by the time they had landed on Earthkingdom soil, the great beast had finally succumbed to the wounds from fireballs. Each hero had wept for their friend. He had gotten them all this far, and they still were not safe. Even with Ozai dead, the Firenation still ruled over many much of the Earthkingdom; Ba Sing Se was still under Firenation control, Omashu was still New Ozai. And, Azula had taken the throne. The war was far from over.

A month later Aang led the motley crew threw the forest in hopes of finding a safe village to stay in. The twelve year old was scarred and defeated.

"I sure miss Mai," chimed TyLee, "Even though she wasn't outwardly colorful, she made everyone feel better about situations like this!"

"Because everything around her is visibly brighter than her?" mumbled Zuko.

"Yeah! That's it!" grinned TyLee, still her bubbly self.

"Sokka, where's the next village?" asked Katara. Sokka scanned over his map, frowning.

"Not for awhile, it'll take at least two days by foot."

"Oh." Everyone went silent again. Katara was near the front of the group, Zuko near the end. Apparently they had had a feud before the last battle but no one knows about what. What they did know was that if they said one word to each other, they had better steer clear of fireworks and water whips.

"Aang?" muttered Toph, the Avatar's blind twelve-year-old Earthbending teacher.

"Hm?"

"Where will we go?" Aang was quiet.

"I guess maybe one of the air temples, but…I really don't know anymore."

"Maybe we can all get earthbenders to create safe, hidden places underground!" TyLee sang.

"That would take time," Zuko said, "More time than we have."

"Well, we can tr-" a fireball whizzed by narrowly missing TyLee, cutting off her speech.

"WE'VE BEEN FOUND!" yelled Aang, getting in a stance, ready for battle. There was silence and much tension as everyone waited.

"Maybe they're-" a score of Firenation solders dropped from the trees, each firing simultaneous fire blasts at the group. Zuko and Aang firebended the blasts around them, and the battle began. Two shot at Toph, who ducked and sank the two soldiers into the ground, then raising herself into the air with a pillar of earth and slamming back down to earth to blast three more back. Zuko slashed his way through with fire daggers, taking down five. Katara flung two far into the air with water ropes, letting gravity do the rest. Sokka had fun with his boomerang and machete, TyLee cart wheeled about paralyzing as many as she could.

The battle raged on, many soldiers taking unbelievable blows and getting back up. No one noticed the Firenation princess walk casually into the fray. Azula spotted the watertribe boy, the one who took out many guards in the palace. Lazily she took out one of her knives that Mai had given her for one of her birthdays and took easy aim. She threw it, not as gracefully as Mai, but as deadly as her own fire. Sokka gasped as the dagger met his back and fell to his knees.

"NO!" screamed TyLee, running over to him. Of course, Azula saw this. Ah, TyLee, her good friend. The princess shook her head in disappointment before she made her own blue flame about her fingertips. TyLee pulled the dagger from Sokka's back, tears flowing down her face. Sokka was pale, his eyes wide with fear. A sharp pain in her back and through her chest, it was her turn. She smiled weakly, and kissed Sokka sweetly before falling limp onto his chest. Azula smirked at her own skill.

'Now…where was Zuzu?' There, fighting his own nation's soldiers. Ironic, how three and a half years ago he had risked everything to save soldier's lives because they loved and protected the Firenation, and now he was risking everything just to kill them. Either way, both of his actions were in vain. He would learn his place, as a failure. She walked casually through the battle toward her brother. He was viciously fighting off soldiers, and then…Azula saw the water tribe wench. She had seen him with her at the palace. Azula grinned wickedly and manipulated lighting about her harsh fingertips.

Katara was fighting for her life, everyone was. Suddenly, she saw Sokka fall. Katara stared as her beloved older brother died, and TyLee kiss him. She saw the small, sharp blue flame shoot through TyLee, and had to watch her die, too. Then it hit her. She whipped around to see where the fire had come from. Lightning was already coming toward her. She knew she couldn't stop it, or dodge it. Suddenly, a tattered form leapt in front of her, it was Zuko. He caught the lightning with his fingertips, and, moving like a waterbender, flowed his hand across his body. Barely three inches from her face the lightning shot from Zuko's other hand and looped back around toward Azula. Katara didn't see if it hit her, she could only watch Zuko's eyes.

"Go," he growled through his teeth. Katara nodded and continued to fight.

Toph knew Aang was trying to go into the Avatar state. She knew there was no way. He needed time to sit, like at Ba Sing Se. She could sense Sokka and TyLee's dead bodies. There were at least ten soldiers left. Toph bended a spike upward from the earth. Nine left. She then noticed that someone else had joined the battle, then fled. This battle was brutal. For the first time, Toph was almost afraid for her life. That quickly changed when she heard Aang's agonized scream. Without hesitation she ran to him. He had been hit by many fireblasts. Angrily, she bended an earth wall around them.

"Twinkle toes, you okay?" she asked quickly.

"Toph, we've got to get out of here, there're too many, and now…. I can't get into the Avatar state!" Aang forced his voice and coughed, breathing heavily. Toph was afraid for her pupil's life. She had to get her now unconscious pupil out of here. Picking up Aang and putting him over her slender shoulders, she bended herself up in the air.

"KATARA! ZUKO! GET OUT OF HERE!" she yelled into the bloody night. She didn't know if they heard her, or even if they were alive, she had to save the Avatar. She just had to save Aang. Swiftly, she fled the battle into the unforgiving night.

Katara continued to fight as hard as she could, but she was tiring quickly. There were at least five left. They were tough. She couldn't see Zuko fighting, though. She turned and looked and looked. Finally, she saw him sinking to his knees slowly, the soldiers leaving him be for some unknown reason. He was clutching his chest near his heart, his eyes wide. She tried to get to him, but soldiers blocked her way. There were too many. Where were Toph and Aang?? "KATARA! ZUKO! GET OUT OF HERE!" she heard. She looked over at Zuko; he mouthed, "run." Tears flowing down her face, she blew one last gale of icy wind and fled.

She ran and she ran. She used the last of her energy to run. Her legs finally gave out near a clearing. She crawled into it, the moonlight illuminated it beautifully, a small creek shone silver in its light. But nothing so beautiful could make Katara feel better now. Zuko…he was dead. Sokka was dead. TyLee was dead. Aang and Toph, she didn't know. She curled near the water and wept. Guilt and sadness overwhelmed her, and she screamed into the darkness. She didn't care if they found her; in fact she almost wanted them to find her. She dared them to. The last thing she had said to Zuko…at the palace, her own words rang through her head. "I hate you, Zuko!!" The image of his eyes sinking at the palace played before her, then it melted to the image of his face, dying at the battle. The lighting must have passed through his heart. She never even got to kiss him, or tell him how she felt…at times. At times she hated everything about him-his black hair, his golden eyes, his scar. Then, at times, she didn't. She loved to gaze at his silken strands of ebony, his fiery amber eyes, and his dangerous scar. She loved to hate him, but she hated herself for…loving the man. But now she couldn't, she could never see him again. Prince Zuko was dead.

Toph ran and she ran. She had to get him to safety. It was a good thing that Twinkle toes wasn't that heavy to carry or she might've given up long ago. Well, maybe not. Finally, completely exhausted, she laid him down on the grass, leaning over him to make sure he was breathing. She grasped his shoulders and shook gently.

"Twinkle toes. Wake up," she said sternly. He didn't move. "Aang, please, wake up." The young Avatar opened his eyes, though she couldn't see it. "Aang, wake up!" she whispered.

"I'm awake, Toph. Where are the others? Katara? Zuko? TyLee? Where are they?" Toph hung her head. Aang's eyes welled up with tears. His Katara was gone?

"No…" he whispered.


	2. Haven not a Home

Ch. 2 Haven not a Home 

Four years passed. Four. Toph walked silently behind the tall Avatar through a forest that she could not see. Aang had to be especially careful these days. No village standing was safe for the Avatar anymore. That was why they were heading toward a village in ruins. They reached the leveled gate and began searching. Toph walked ahead, Aang followed. She walked immediately to a half-standing house and knocked thrice on a large rock.

"Three…two…one," Toph counted. On time, the ground opened, sending the two benders sliding into the earth. They reached the bottom and brushed themselves off. Below ground was amazing.

It was just as it was above ground years ago, just without the sun to light it. Instead, crystals gave off a dark-yellow color, illuminating the place. Shops and stalls rested on boulders and ledges high and low. It was safe. For the thousandth time Toph wished she could see it. Aang had always told her details. He used to use adjectives like beautiful and green and various other colors, but eventually ceased using them as much when Toph would scowl at her disability. She appreciated it, but then again she wished he would keep telling her exactly how things looked.

"Toph, you okay?" Aang asked. She realized she must have looked dazed or spacey.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired."

"Oh. Well, I'll be in that direction, I got us a place over there."

"Okay," Toph didn't ask where, she usually wandered around first, then usually found Aang and headed in. Aang walked off, Toph went to her wandering.

After the last battle, Aang had gotten unusually quiet and slightly distant. Toph frowned at this; it was probably because he had lost Katara. His little watertribe obsession. He never yelled at Toph, but she yelled. He would always speak so calmly, almost sadly. Whenever this happened, a strike of guilt hit the tough earthbender. How did he do that? No one ever made her feel guilty, except him. Some nights she could smell tears as they sat in their camps. Nothing was said, but Toph knew that Aang thought she was clueless. She always told him, "I may be blind, but I know all!" He never seemed to take the hint.

How she wanted to reach out and wipe the tears off his face, or to just hit him and tell him to suck it up. She hated to see him like this. Toph grinned to herself at that remark…see him like this…see him…. Sometimes she wished she could. Speaking of which…where was he? She was tired and hungry, and had no clue where they were staying. She sighed and walked up to some random merchant.

"You seen a guy 'bout this tall," she held up her arm to Aang's approximate height, "with a blue arrow on his head?" Of course, she had no clue what blue was. She could only speak form what others had told her.

"Yeah, he went in there about an hour ago, just right across from here. In the tavern."

"Tavern?" Toph asked herself, "Wow, Twinkle toes…."

She found the tavern and walked in. A knife just barely missed her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow and felt with her feet for Aang.

Katara sat sipping her drink at a corner table of some tavern below ground. Her usual blue leathers were now replaced with black watertribe style cotton. Her mother's necklace was tied around her thin wrist, and Sokka's necklace around the other. Her chocolate hair was tied back into a long ponytail rather than the braid she sported at fourteen. Her infamous loops of hair still fell across her eyes, but much longer, past her chin. Her ponytail fell to her belt, with many small braids falling from her tie. Blue and white beads adorned them, complementing her cerulean eyes. She wore no skirt, but rather baggy black pants tucked into tall ebony leather boots. A small nose stud piercing made her delicate face look dangerous.

She had spent the last four years searching for Aang and Toph. She had returned to the battle site to try and retrieve Zuko, but the soldiers had taken his body. She was almost glad that she didn't have to see him dead. She had found his red hair tie; his hair had gotten so long that he could don a short ponytail. This was tied about her wrist, above her brother's ivory necklace.

She swigged the last drops of her drink and threw two copper pieces onto the counter and proceeded to the door.

"Hey, pretty girl," came the voice of a drunken young man from behind her, "where'd ya get that there sc- hic- scar?" Katara froze in the doorway. She looked down at her right arm; the white wrap that usually covered a large burn scar from the battle was loose, letting the scar show to the world.

"Ah, that's okay!" he came staggering up to her, "I like 'em _dangerous_…." He hissed from four feet away from her. She continued out the door.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you, whore!" he drawled. Katara stopped, turning to him slowly, her eyes closed. Summoning her unique abilities, her eyes snapped open. She threw up her hand, and his entire body followed. She turned her hand so that her palm was up, and, curling her fingers slowly to make him float nearer to her, she concentrated on her _cold_ anger. She looked into his bloodshot eyes and cocked her head. He gasped and made small choking sounds. Moments later, frost and bits of ice crept slowly from his mouth, and his eyes froze over. She dropped her hand and he fell to the ground, frozen.

Toph stood still, feeling for Aang. There he was…. she could barely feel him because he must be sitting down, and all the scurrying people didn't make it at all easier. She made her way through the crowd and finally came to him.

"Aang?" she asked loudly. Aang looked up. "Aang?"

"Toph?" he moaned. Toph could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Oh my gosh, Aang! Are you _drunk_?!"

"Maybe a li'l bit…." He mumbled. Toph sat across from him, shaking her head.

"Let's get you outta here, Aang," Toph said slowly so that he could understand him in his newly found state of mind, and taking his arm to heave him up.

"Yeah…okay…" he drawled slowly, drooping onto Toph. She sighed and heaved him over her shoulders, just as she did four years ago….

Toph was glad that he was logical enough to point to the small apartment that they would stay in. She kicked open the door and stumbled in. She dragged him over to a bed and turned around to lie him down, but Aang was too heavy and she fell on top of him. He proceeded to hug her mercilessly, practically giving her the Heimlich. She gasped and tried to pry his hands off.

"Twinkle…toes! I can't… breathe, you dolt!!" she finally heaved herself off of him and looked around, brow furrowed. He smelled terribly of tavern and alcohol.

"Why the hell were you drinking??" she demanded. He remained silent. "Aang!!" She heard him stand up slowly.

"I dunno…I guess I just needed it, or sumthin," he mumbled.

"Needed it?! You've got to be kidding me!" Toph yelled, "Why would you need to get drunk, of all people, I mean, _really_! You can't possibly convince me that something _actually_ came up to you and poked and prodded your brain until you drank yourself to drown!"

"I NEEDED IT BECAUSE I LOST THEM ALL!!" Aang yelled. Toph went silent. "I needed it because it was my fault that I couldn't defeat Azula back at the palace. It was my fault that Sokka and TyLee and Zuko and…. and Katara are all dead." His voice got softer as he yelled, and Toph could smell tears.

"Lie down, Twinkle toes," she said quietly, moving him toward the bed again, he went without struggle. She decided it would be best to deal with him when he was sober.

Katara walked sullenly to the exit, was earthbended to the surface, and proceeded to leave the deserted village. She had learned not to look at the buildings; they only gave her bad memories of trying to save them. They only gave her bad memories of that little girl….

flashback

"Katara," said the small girl softly as she lie in bed, listening to Katara's bedtime story, "did you ever have a prince like the girl in the story?" Katara swallowed and gently moved the girl's soft brown hair from her face; she admired her bright emerald green eyes full of wonder.

"Sort of, Maelee." Katara whispered.

"Oh. Didn't he take you away on his eleh…elegannnt…. pretty white Pegasus?" she asked, her eyes wide. Katara smiled at her attempt to pronounce words and shook her head ever so slightly.

"Oh…" Maelee whispered, hanging her head in disappointment, "don't worry miss Katara," she said smiling reassuringly, missing one tooth in the front of her mouth and putting her arms around Katara's neck, nuzzling into her hair, "I'll always love you." Katara smiled and laid the girl down onto her pillow. Almost immediately the small child fell to sleep.

This girl had just barely made it to six years old. Katara had come upon the village six months after the battle; it had been attacked and her healing skills were needed terribly. She had been put in charge of Maelee. She glanced over the small girl's face-it had a long scar over her right cheek all the way down her neck to her collar bone. Other cuts had been completely healed, and she still had a broken wrist.

Suddenly, there was an explosion from outside; people started screaming. Katara seized her waterskin and charged outside. Fire was burning everything; Firenation soldiers were tearing villagers off their feet.

Twenty minutes passed, Katara was exhausted. She was one of the only defenders of the village left, and it was so far no one's battle.

"The infirmary!" someone screamed. Katara whipped around, "Maelee…" She impaled one soldier and took off toward the flaming infirmary. She was so far away….100 yards…75 yards…the flames crawled up the walls…50 yards…the fire threatened to creep inside…15 yards…a window shattered, a scream from a small girl. Katara dove for a window, and was caught around the waist by an earthbender.

"Are you crazy?! It's too late for them; the fire's got them! Settle down!!"

"I can't! I can't just let her die!! NOO LET ME GO!!" Katara thrashed and bit and hit, he wouldn't let her go. He was right, she knew, if she would have jumped into the building she would have been taken. The cries from Maelee faded, the building crumbled. Tears cascaded down her ashen-smeared face; she had failed again.

end flashback

Katara looked up and realized she had made it where she needed to be without thinking. She looked around for any followers and walked casually toward a seemingly harmless loop of rope hanging from a tree. She reached for it, grabbed it. The snap of a twig behind her. Whipped around, no one there. She tugged on the rope and it wrenched her upwards into the trees. She landed gracefully on the porch of a tree house. She looked around her to make sure all of them were intact. The legendary Freedom Fighters still roamed here, and she was glad not to be alone.

"Have any trouble getting here, Katara? No followers?" Asked someone behind her. She turned and saw the familiar face of Smellerbee. Her hair was much longer and braided down her back. Her eyes were still outlined in black, but she had ridded herself of the red war paint on her thin cheeks. Altogether, she looked much more like a lady than she did four and a half years ago.

"No, no trouble, no followers."

"How are you, Katara? Haven't seen you in a week, almost," asked a soft voice from beside her. She turned this way and saw Longshot. He was much taller, his black hair longer and falling over his soft brown eyes. A thin horizontal scar crossed his high cheek beneath his left eye and curved to his jaw. He no longer had his infamous hat, but a new bow. A scar on his left shoulder held the memory of an arrow shot near to his heart.

"I'm great, Longshot, thanks," she said, smiling at him. He smiled in return.

"So, what's the news on our spies, Smellerbee?" asked Katara.

"I haven't received any message scrolls yet, probably get another one in about three days, maybe."

"I see. Well-Longshot, what is it?" Katara asked, looking up into the trees where he had been staring, his eyes narrowed. He stared more, shook his head and turned to Katara again.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something. Probably a ravenjay. I'll see you girls later," he muttered, turning and waving to the girls.

"Okay, see ya," waved Katara.

"So, Katara, thought about staying here with us longer?" asked Smellerbee, scratching her head.

"Yeah, I thought. I don't think I should."

"Oh, still doing your little mysterious 'search' then?" Katara nodded.

"It's just that this place is just a haven, not a home, Smellerbee."

Firelady Azula sat upright on her throne before the three girls, studying them appreciatively.

The girl on the left wore baggy tan pants tied tightly at the knee. Thick brown studded leather shin-protectors wrapped around the rest of her legs, and bare feet stood out among the group. Her flat, muscular belly was bare, and a leather bustier over a short black shirt covered her chest. Her toned arms were bare, except for her wrists, wrapped with thick brown leather. A long, thin leather wrap completely covered the top of her head, including her eyes. A long braid swayed down her bare back down to her thighs. A black belt adorned with a Firenation insignia on the buckle showed about her waist.

The girl in the middle was the second tallest. Black fur-lined leather boots halfway up her calf were tightly laced and adorned with various animal teeth. Loose black pants sat below her waist and were tucked into dark red wraps at her knees. Another dark red wrap wound about her thin waist, a tight sleeveless black shirt, and a black belt with the Firenation insignia. Only her blue eyes made her look less like a firebender. Her black hair was in four long braids; a smaller braid with blue beads fell over her dark face. Unbraided hair nearly covered the left side of her face, making her look elegant and dangerous.

The last girl on the right was the smallest. She was very petite, but had lean muscles showing about her stomach and arms. A black wrap was tied around her forehead, her sleek light brown hair rested past her shoulder blades and fell over her slate gray eyes. A tight dark red shirt hugged her chest, her thin belly shown beneath a black waistcoat. Azula could almost count her ribs, and swore she saw a strange tattoo on her collarbone. She wore black tip less gloves. Her pants were baggy and tucked into tall soft black leather boots just above her knees.

Azula stood, smirking happily. "The time has come, my friends, to do fulfill your debt," she began to pace in front of them, "You will help me eliminate the rebels, and the Firenation shall finally claim its rightful prize. Now," she walked over to the small girl on the right, "please let me examine your tattoos…."

Okay how'd I do? I wasn't sure if I should describe the three girls at the end well or just skim, I'm planning on posting my drawings of them on Deviant art, if anyone's interested, so..yeah…shrug anyway hope u all liked it and of course pweez review! puppy eyes


End file.
